In present times, individuals are known to encounter threats from individuals armed with a variety of types and calibers of ballistic weapons. These threats are most hazardous when encountered inside an interior, close-quarters environment wherein an individual may be forced to traverse narrow corridors and passages in full view of an armed individual. This scenario will often result in the injury or death of an individual without the benefit of either overwhelming firepower, numerical superiority, or specialized urban warfare training. In place of these factors, individuals are known to use cover to break line-of-sight from an armed individual. These covers are known to take the form of walls, doors, low-barriers, and improvised structures like barricades, debris piles, and vehicles. In some cases, individuals may be equipped with portable tactical shields with which they may maneuver under fire with increased odds of survival. However, these improvised and carriable means of defense do not necessarily allow a user to respond to a threat, only to defend and evade. Additionally, the means described above offer either incomplete or immobile cover to a user, even when employed by an individual with specific training regarding effective counters to threats in a specific scenario.
The present invention aims to offer a means of mobile, maneuverable cover with integrated support for a weapons platform with which a user may accurately respond to armed threats with minimal risk of injury. The present invention additionally offers a means of munitions storage integrated to the protected portion of the apparatus, allowing a user to easily reload and resupply during long engagements. Various implementations of the present invention may incorporate less-than-lethal munitions, such as paintballs, rubber bullets, and pepper spray projectiles (including specially filled paintballs). The present invention may be converted to be used in conjunction with any weapon system for any purpose, including riot control, home defense, hostage rescue, internal security, and direct action.